Familiar of Blood
by FallenSymphony963
Summary: She was a zero. He is the greatest vampire in the universe. What happens when Louise summons the Prince of Darkness as her familiar? Kingdoms will fall, armies will be annihilated, monsters will thrive, and most of all... Blood will flow. My first crossover fic, I hope you all enjoy it. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Familiar of Blood**

** Hello everyone, I'm FallenSymphony963 and welcome to my second fanfic! For those of you who are readers from RWBY: Viper's Glare, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. This idea has been floating around in my head for some time now and I had to start it. If you haven't figured it out by now, this is a crossover between the game Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 and the anime The Familiar of Zero. I'm a big fan of both and thought of how to combine them together. I highly suggest you all to have watched the entire anime and know the story of the Lords of Shadow trilogy, because I'm not really explaining in heavy detail about the backgrounds of the two worlds. So... for those of you who have done those, Louise will be summoning Gabriel Belmont (Dracula) as her familiar instead of Saito, because honestly he's a bloody noodle-dick pansy and I don't like him. Also I will be changing a few things from the Lords of Shadow side which I will now explain to make things easier:**

** The first and biggest thing is that Gabriel will be addressed as Dracula or Dracul in this fic. He completely abandoned his old life and accepts his place as the Prince of Darkness. But his personality hasn't changed, he still has his human emotions and loves his family. The second thing is that he killed the Inner Dracula boss instead of scaring it off and took complete control of his castle, meaning it no longer works against him. The next thing that he revived some of the castle bosses and returned them to their original selves, like Medusa and her sisters. Dracula has all his powers and is in his prime in this fic, meaning he will be easily killing those in the FoZ that oppose him. Finally, this is taking place post ending of Lords of Shadow 2, meaning no Satan. **

** Well... that's about it on the changes, so lets see how the world of mages handles the greatest vampire ever.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic.**

**Chapter 1: Are You the One Who Summoned Me?**

Rain.

That was the only sound he heard outside the ruined church he called home. Weeks had droned on as he sat on the throne in the secret chamber. His blood red eyes stared out into nothing, as that was all he had done for so long.

This was the man once known as Gabriel Belmont, a warrior of the Brotherhood of Light and the champion of God. The man who defeated the Lords of Shadow and Satan himself to save humanity. But his faith and mortal life was long gone. Now he was a vampire, a creature of darkness driven by a thirst for blood and a hate for God and all of humanity. Now he was Dracul, the Dragon... the Prince of Darkness. Dracula, as he is more known as, once again defeated Satan and killed the man who had ruined his life, Zobek. The vampire now sits in the ruined church he calls home in solitude as humanity regains the world it had lost to Satan's acolytes, his only visitor being his son, Alucard. The turned vampire has been helping humanity while his father regresses back into the shadows, unwilling to help those who he still harbors animosity for. The vampire lord has no place in this world, light is overtaking the dark and soon Dracula will have nothing left. Once, he had wanted a true death, a release from his immortal afterlife. But once he had his old weapon, the Vampire Killer, the thing capable of killing him, that thought vanished. While he wanted to be free, it wasn't of his life, no, what Dracula wanted was freedom from this world. The world was cruel to the vampire, having taken all the light he once had from him; his humanity, his faith, a life with his son, and most of all... his beloved wife Marie. He longed for an escaped from this damned world, if he stayed any longer the evil in his heart would return along with the need to destroy humans. But the Prince of Darkness no longer wanted that, for that path would repeat the cycle he had just broken. The Mirror of Fate showed him that he would receive the true death he had once wanted, but Dracula denied fate and destroyed the mirror, marking that he would forge his own destiny.

The sound of metal boots broke the vampire lord's daydream. When he turned his head he found his son was there. Dracula smiled as he looked at his son, despite how Alucard once wanted to kill his father, the two vampires now were close once more like a true father and son pair.

"Father," Alucard greeted. The white haired vampire noticed how withdrawn the Prince of Darkness had become, only coming out to feed, and that was rare. He feared that he might one day find the corpse of his father with the Vampire Killer impaled through the heart. Alucard wanted to have a life with Dracula, and his attitude mad him worry on if that was nothing but a unattainable dream.

Dracula rose from his throne and walked over to his son. Alucard was slightly taller than him, but that did not deter him from hugging his son. He relished the days he came to see him, there were no other monsters left in the world. They were all either locked away in Dracula's castle and made his subjects or dead. Humans ruled the Earth now, there was no place for a vampire anymore. "Son... it is good to see you again," Dracul said with a smile. He noticed the worried look on his son's face. "What is troubling you Alucard?"

The younger vampire looked at the older one, doubt in his yellow eyes. "What will you do father... Satan is gone, Zobek is dead, and humanity controls the world. The Brotherhood of Light has regained their numbers and will soon begin to hunt you. They seem to ignore me... but they still hate you. Will you hide, or will you fight," Alucard asked his father.

Dracula could see the curiosity and fear in Alucard's eyes. He let go of him and walked to the broken stained glass window that was his way of seeing the outside. The streets of the city are bustling with humans, unknowing of the vampire lord who gazes down at them. "I no longer want the destruction of the humans. But if they come... I will show no mercy," he began to walk around his throne room as he searched his thoughts. "I grow tired of this world Alucard, there is nothing for me here. The time of my reign is over... humans... have no more need of the Prince of Darkness. Now... all I want to do is leave this place."

As if a act of God, a flash of light enveloped the room. The vampires shielded their eyes and prepared for combat. But when the light died down the two were greeted with what seemed to be a silver portal unlike one the two ancient beings had never seen before. The only thing they did know was that it was made of the most pure magic either of them had ever seen.

Alucard re-sheathed his sword, the Crissaegrim, and walked towards the portal, examining it while Dracula stared into it. "What is this, I've never seen magic like this before. It fells... empty, like a bottomless abyss, but so full of power at the same time," he examined, trying to find out what this was.

The Prince of Darkness only gazed at the portal. He felt... something. Something was calling to him. It pleaded and begged, and he wished to answer. Then... he heard a voice.

_"... Pentagon of the five elemental powers... my summoning... bring forth..."_

The voice was female, that much he could be sure of. The words were fragmented, Dracula was fairly certain it was some sort of chant. Then it hit him... this person was summoning _him_, this was what he wanted... freedom. An escape...

"I am going," Dracul said, walking blindly towards the portal. Alucard was shocked and quickly grabbed his father's shoulder.

"What are you doing, we know nothing about this. Father please, think before you interact with this magic," the white haired vampire said, believing his elder had gone mad.

Dracula looked at his son and smiled. "I know what I am doing Alucard. This is what I have wanted. This portal... is not of this world, but another. A place where I am not bound to the evils of Hell and the hypocrisy of Heaven. A place where I can be free," he paused and once again hugged his son. He was a proud father even if he made so many mistakes. "I leave this world to you my son, take care of it. And never let fate dictate you. Goodbye Alucard, maybe... we will meet again," Dracula said his goodbyes and walked into the portal which disappeared after. Now, Alucard was alone, staring at the spot where his father vanished.

"Goodbye... Father."

**Halkeginia- Tristain Magic Academy**

It was a clear day at the Tristain Magic Academy and the second year students were all gathered in one of the courtyards. The purpose of the Academy was to teach and train the heirs to the Tristain aristocracy in the ways of magic. In Halkeginia, nobles use magic and are classified by that talent. The reason the second year students were gathered outside was because today was an important day, the Springtime Summoning Ritual. It was customary that the mages of Tristain summon familiars to serve them during their lives. It was a great day for all the students.

Well... all except one.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere was beyond worried with the Summoning Ritual. Louise was a brilliant student in book smarts and was incredibly intelligent... but she had one fatal problem. She could not cast a single spell. She was perfect in the casting process but when it came to the actual spell being created, it always resulting in an explosion. For that reason she was labeled as "Louise the Zero" and teased heavily. But Louise never gave into sorrow, and that was because of her mother's "Rule of Steel," stating that she must never show her sadness in the face of adversity. But this summoning was Louise's last chance. If she could not do this one spell... she would be expelled from the Academy and would be forced to return home in shame. Knowing her mother's harshness, Louise would be disowned and cast out of the Valliere family. She had to do this... but the young pinkette was so stressed.

The others in her class had summoned their familiars easy. Even the Zerbst had manage to summon a Salamander and Tabitha... she summoned a bloody dragon! Louise felt inadequate compared to the others and tried to sink into the crowd and disappear.

"Now, is there anyone else who hasn't performed the ritual," the professor, Jean Colbert, a fire mage, asked his class.

Louise was content with staying silent, but someone had other ideas.

"Louise hasn't Mr. Colbert," a dark skinned, busty girl with fiery red hair by the name of Kirche called out, exposing Louise.

"Ah, yes, come along Miss Valliere," Colbert called.

Louise reluctantly waked out of the crowd, not before shooting a nasty glare at Kirche. The other students began whispering about as she walked up to Colbert.

"I'd say good luck to you Valliere, but a Zero like you could never summon a familiar," the redhead teased, causing the other students to laugh.

"Shut up Zerbst," the short pinkette snapped. Louise turned to Colbert. "Do I really need to do the summoning Mr. Colbert?"

The balding teacher solemnly nodded his head. "I am afraid so Miss Valliere, and if you cannot summon a familiar... you will be expelled."

Louise paled at that. She had to do this, her pride as a noble was at stake. She walked ahead some and pointed her wand out and started to focus her magic power as she chanted the words to the ritual.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, heed my summonings... and bring forth... **my familiar**," Louise called out with conviction and pride. Magic flowed around her and burst out when she finished. But... nothing happened.

Colbert walked up and placed his hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but it looks like you f-" he was not able to finish speaking because a huge delayed explosion was brought forth from Louise's summoning attempt. Dust covered the area and everyone was blinded and coughing.

"Damn it Zero!"

"This always happens when you try to use magic!"

"When will you learn you're not cut out to be a mage?"

"Go home Zero!"

Her classmates' words had Louise on the verge of tears. She really was a failure.

"Miss Tabitha, could you clear away this dust please," the voice of Colbert called out.

There was no vocal response, but a second later the dust was cleared by a petite girl with short blue hair and glasses carrying a staff in one hand and a book in the other. Once all the students had regained their senses, they all looked on in shock at the area past Louise, even Tabitha was showing some small inklings of surprise. Louise turned around and soon joined her classmates in shock. For there was something in the spot where the young Valliere cast the summoning spell.

It was a man, kneeling on one knee and a fist planted on the ground.

The man began to move first by bringing the fist up to his knee and opening his palm, showing that he had long black claws. The man then pushed himself up and those present could finally get a good look at him. He was taller than Colbert, wearing dark leather boots and black pants held up by a large intricate belt with a skull on it. The man wore no shirt, showing off his defined muscular torso. A blood red leather coat with golden trimmings sat on his upper body, its design screamed nobility and power. His forearms had red, scale-like bracers with gold elbow spikes and black sleeves that ruffled out at the wrist and were connected to the coat. The man's skin was a alabaster white, his dark brown, nearly black, hair went past his shoulders and was parted above his face except for a section that divided his face. He was incredibly handsome with sharp facial features and a light goatee and mustache. He seemed to look like he was in his mid twenties and was very muscular like a harden warrior. But the most shocking thing about the man was his eyes. Blood red gems that scanned through each of them like he was delving into their souls.

Colbert was the first to break out of the shock, he went over to Louise and tapped her shoulder to break her out of the trance. "You need to complete the ritual now."

Louise blushed darkly and nodded and began to walk over to the man. She couldn't believe it, she actually summoned a familiar. But... it was a human. There are no instances of someone summoning a person as a familiar. Plus, this man looked like a noble, did she kidnap a royal from another kingdom? Louise stood in front of the man and tugged on his coat, trying to get his attention. The man looked down at her before kneeling again to where he was now in eye contact with her. The pinkette brought out her wand and began to chant the contract for the familiar ritual. The magic circle appears below the two as she speaks.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessing upon this humble being and make him my familiar," with the last word of the chant, Louise brings her hands up to the man's face before she leans in and lightly kisses the man on the lips.

The light from the magic circle died down and the man simply stared at Louise until a sizzling sound could be heard. The man quickly stood up and watched as the Familiar Runes were burned into his left hand. He did not seem to be in pain, only annoyed. When the Runes were completely on his hand, the man studied them before looking back down at Louise and finally speaking. His voice was smooth and demanded respect, it caused most of the girls in the class to blush. He said only one sentence, but it carried a great weight behind it.

"Tell me girl, are you the one who summoned me?"

** And that's the end of chapter 1.**

** I apologize if it wasn't great, it was done a little quick. But I had to get this story down. This fic will have a random update schedule and will most likely be updated between the chapters of RWBY: Viper's Glare. And those of you who are new to my writing and are fans of the show RWBY, go read Viper's Glare, I gladly welcome more readers.**

** So please review, comment, and PM. I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Familiar of Blood**

**(AN: This Chapter has been updated for cannon mistakes- a reader, Aline1, pointed out a few mistakes I made on the Familiar of Zero side of the story about vampires and Brimir, so those have been fixed. My deepest apologizes about this)**

** Greeting everyone, I'm back to give you all the next installment of Familiar of Blood! I'm surprised this was so well received in the short time its been up. I'm going to try to update faster, but I recently got a job so my writing time will be cut short some. But I am in no way giving up on this or my RWBY fic. Anyway, I won't waste anymore time, lets get on with the show. Time to show the Tristain nobles they are nothing to the Prince of Darkness.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, they are own by the late Noboru Yamaguchi and MercurySteam respectively.**

**Chapter 2: Master, Servant, and a Maid**

The first thing Dracula felt when he was released from the portal was grass and warm air. The only thing he could see was smoke, he figured his arrival had caused a explosion. The warm air quickly told the vampire he was out during the day. He first thought he would start to burn from the sunlight... but he didn't feel any different. Dracula deduced the portal had changed him some so he could thrive in this world. The Prince of Darkness able to walk in the day... there was some kind of irony at work here, but the dark lord chose to ignore it. While he could not see through the smoke, Dracula could sense the living just outside the area he was in. There was a handful human children and one adult. What was unique about these humans was that the vampire could sense magic in each of them, but unlike the magic from his world, their magic felt like various elements instead of holy or demonic. He also noted one of them was different from the others, that individual's magic felt... empty, like the portal that brought him to this world. The only conclusion Dracula could reach was that this was the person who summoned him. Suddenly a gust of wind cleared the smoke away and Dracula could see the world. He stood up and looked around, it was indeed day and he was standing in the courtyard of what seemed to be a small castle. Well... small by Dracula's standards, his castle was enormous and was easily ten times the size of this one. Dracula looked at the humans and was intrigued. Many looked like normal humans in their teenage years, but some looked odd with strange hair and eye colors. There was even a dark skinned one with unnaturally large breast, this human could outdo Carmilla in a succubus nature with the lustful look she was giving him. There was also a petite girl with blue hair and eyes with a staff twice her size, this human wore a blank expression, most likely a mask, with a slight notion of curiosity towards him.

But what was the greatest surprise was the various creatures that stood by the children.

Dracula saw beings like cats, dogs, birds, amphibians, even a bear among the creatures, and those were the normal ones. The strange ones were a giant floating eyeball, a large red salamander with six legs, a giant... mole, and the most exotic of all, a dragon. One would think that the vampire lord would be shocked by all the odd creatures... but they seemed to forget that Dracula had an army of werewolves, harpies, demons, and various other monsters that he subjugated. His only guess was these creatures were summoned like him, and judging by how the beasts stood near certain children, they must be familiars. In his world familiars served their masters until they were no longer needed. But maybe things were different here. So... the Prince of Darkness was summoned to be a slave to a child. This would have caused Dracula to normally become enraged and slaughter these humans. But one of them saved him from that dull world he once called home, so he was generally interested in who could summon a creature such as him.

He got his answer when the vampire felt someone tug on his cloak.

The dark lord looked down and saw a small girl with pink hair standing in front of him. At first he would have passed her off as a small child, but Dracula knew looks can be deceiving. After all, he was over a thousand years old but didn't look a day over twenty-seven. The pinkette was trying to get his attention so Dracula knelt down and was now eye to eye with the girl. His sharp red eyes looked into her big pink ones before she raised what seemed to be a wand and started to chant in a dialect that sound like a fusion of German and French. A magic circle appeared below the girl and the vampire, but Dracula did not react. He assumed that this was the familiar binding contract of this world. What did cause the Prince of Darkness to raise an eyebrow was when the pink-haired pressed her lips to his. Before Dracula could retort to her action, a burning sensation overcame his left hand. He stood up and watched as a series of Runes appeared on his hand. Once the annoyance subsided, the vampire lord noticed that he could understand the whispers coming from the other children.

_"Who is he?"_

_"He looks like a noble."_

_"This is odd."_

_"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?"_

_"Who cares, he's so attractive..."_

_"Maybe this man is some sort of royal."_

_"Did the Zero summon a royal?"_

_"Those eyes... they seem evil..."_

_"Red eyes are common in Germania, maybe he's from there like Kirche."_

_"No, his eyes are blood red, Germanians' eyes aren't that color."_

_"Maybe he's really a monster."_

The contract spell must allow him to understand the language of this world. The banter of the children was amusing, but they were right on some points.

Dracula looked down at the girl who put the Runes on his hand. "Tell me girl, are you the one who summoned me," the vampire asked. The girl nodded in response and looked over at the bald man standing closest to them before turning back to the girl. "What is your name?"

Louise stiffened her back when the man asked for her name. "L-Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere," she stuttered out.

"Ah... quite the name you have there. I am... someone who will tell you his name later," the Prince of Darkness said smugly, which made Louise turn red with anger. But before she could fight back, Colbert came up to the master and servant pair.

"Excuse me Sir, may I see the Runes on your hand," the balding professor asked the vampire.

Dracula glared at the man before bring his left arm up. "Be quick, before my patience runs dry," the creature of night spat out. Even though the human was respectful, Dracula did not trust the human, he smelled of secrets.

Colbert paled, but continued to study the Runes. "Strange... I've never seen these Runes before... hmm, I need to do research," the fire mage said to himself before turning to the rest of the class. "You are all dismissed, spend the rest of the day with your familiars," with that statement, Colbert walked away.

The other students brought out their wands and cast some sort of spell that caused them and their familiars to float before they all flew away, leaving Louise and Dracula alone.

Dracula looked at his "master" and motioned his arm in a direction. "Shall we go," he asked, Louise nodded and began to walk towards the dorms, her vampire right behind her.

**Louise's Room**

The walk up the teetering tower was uneventful for the most part. Other students would stare in aw of Dracula and make way for the dark lord and his summoner. Louise felt some pride in watching the other students move out of the way of her and her familiar. She felt powerful, but at the same time smaller than ever before. The... man, behind her radiated power that felt like pure darkness and yet, at the same time, nobility far beyond her own. What was he? And why did he feel cold when she touched him?

Eventually the two reached the highest part on the tower that had only one room, Louise's. The small pinkette opened the door and Dracula followed her in. What the vampire found was a small vanity, a chair, a round table, dresser, a large intricate bed, and... a pile of hay? The dark lord gave the girl a questioning look and she sheepishly twirled her thumbs. "I... thought I'd have a creature as a familiar," she muttered.

Dracula shrugged his shoulders and sat in the chair while Louise sat on her bed. The two proceeded to have a staring contest with one another, trying to get the other to crack first. This continued for about five minutes before Louise broke the silence.

"Who are you? You dress nice, but are you some commoner who stole those clothes," the petite girl asked in a snark tone.

Bad idea.

The amount of killing intent the man in red gave off caused Louise to fumble off the far side of the bed. She looked back up to see that Dracula was gone. Louise blinked and suddenly he was in front of her. The pinkette jumped and crawled backwards until she hit the wall. Dracula knelt down and looked her straight in the eye. The cold blood red pools told the young noble that she had irritated the vampire greatly.

"Listen _girl_, you should watch your tone with me. I assure you I am no commoner... nor am I a weak human like you... but you summoned me so from this point on, you're stuck with me," Dracula implored with a no nonsense tone and bared his fangs to make his point. Louise went pale and started to shake, he was no ordinary man, that much she was sure of. Seeing that the intimidation worked, the vampire adopted a smug smile. "So let us be civil with each other, shall we," he offered her his hand so she could get up.

Louise hesitantly grabbed the dark lord's hand and he pulled her up to her feet like it was nothing. Dracula wasted no time in returning to the chair and sitting down with one leg crossed over the other. Louise just looked at her familiar and wondered what he was. People did not have fangs and claws nor did their touch feel like that of a corpse. She sat back down and wondered what she called to serve her.

This time she was more careful with her speech. "What... are you?"

Dracula put his elbow on the small table and rested his head on his knuckles. "Do you know what a vampire is Louise," he asked. Louise wanted to say something about being addressed by her first name, but she knew from just a moment ago she could not talk to this man like as slave lest there be consequences, so the pinkette nodded her head. As a child her mother told her of how she once encountered a pair of vampires in her youth. But her mother described them as deathly abominations with long ears and black eyes that were weak to the sun. "Well... I am a vampire."

Louise's eyes went wide. He was... a vampire?! But... he was out in the sun, and he did not fit the description of a vampire. Although... he does have the fangs of one of the monsters. "I don't believe you, if you were a vampire you would have burned away from the sun. And your ears aren't pointed, your eyes aren't black. Are you just trying to make fun of me?"

Dracula stared at the girl. "Would you like me to drink your blood and prove my point," he said baring his fangs again. Louise shivered and shook her head no. "Good, maybe I don't fit the description of _your world's_ vampires because I am from another world. as for the sunlight... I think the summoning changed my body so I could serve you better, but trust me... I am a vampire, one stronger than any you have ever heard of."

Another world? Now he really is messing with her. "That other world stuff is nonsense. and if you truly are a vampire, then you are a monster of evil that should be destroyed as taught by the Founder Brimir," Louise yelled, although part of her secretly found having a vampire for a familiar to be exciting.

"_Founder Brimir_... sounds like a prophet to some god ," Dracula said with amusement.

"Brimir was the one who founded the principals of magic since the humans were driven from the Holy Land, he is to be respected and not mocked!"

Dracula stood once again and Louise flinched, but he did not do anything to her. The vampire just had a far away look on his face. "No matter where I am, there is always a god and his prophets who poison the minds of the world, strange how I was once a champion of a god then his greatest enemy..." he said to himself, making Louise question his sanity more. Dracula looked to see that it was getting dark outside. "It's getting late, you should go to bed now," the Prince of Darkness proclaimed as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

He turned around and looked at his little master. "I'm going to take a walk... look around this place, stretch my legs... find the library and learn of this world," was all he said before... turning into a red mist and walking through the door.

Louise's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw what Dracula did. She just stared at the door before changing into her nightgown and crawling into bed. She figured her eyes were playing tricks on her and she drifted into the realm of dreams. But while she slept, her thoughts were plagued by who and what exactly did she summon as her servant. Maybe... he was telling the truth.

**With Dracula**

The vampire wished he could have seen the look on his little master's face when he used his mist form to walk through the cracks in the wooden door. He was sure that would make her start to believe in what he was. Dracula walked at a leisurely pace down the tower before he reached the bottom. The night air felt great to the bloodsucker, who walked towards the main building. Dracula found a pair of students flirting around the corner. The vampire recognized the blonde boy from when he was summoned, so he must be in Louise's class. The brunette girl he did not know, but she seemed to be younger than the fop that was flirting with her. Dracula just walked past them without bothering to address them at all. He was sure that the girl looked at him but he did not turn around. Eventually Dracula stepped out into a courtyard and turned around and looked at the main building. Figuring he could get a good layout of the area from a higher place, the vampire lord walked up to the castle like building and began to climb the side of it. He jumped from loose brick to the next with his inhuman strength and agility. Occasionally he dug his claws into the brick when he came to a area without any footholds or cracks to grab onto. Within a few minutes the Prince of Darkness was standing on the tallest spire of the Academy. Clean, fresh air filled his lungs when Dracula inhaled, there was no other way to say that this air was much better than that of his world. This was truly a brand new world for him, if the clean air didn't show that, the two moons did. Red and blue... interesting coloration for moons. As he looked around the area, Dracula noted that there were no signs of civilization around the Academy. He figured they were situated far away so the magic wouldn't cause any damage to towns. As he gazed at the night sky, that blue dragon from earlier came flying into view. On its back was the small blue haired girl from earlier riding on its back. The two made eye contact briefly before Dracula nodded slightly to the girl. He may not like humans, but the vampire could respect this girl's talent for summoning a impressive creature.. the girl responded with her own nod and she and the dragon flew out of sight. At this point Dracula had gotten his fill of sightseeing and wanted to find more information on this world. He knew with this being some sort of educational institute there had to be some kind of library somewhere.

"Now who could tell me what I need to know," the vampire muttered as he looked through the five courtyards for anybody to speak to. Luckily for him there was a young maid with short black hair carrying a basket of clothes through a courtyard. "Perfect timing," with that he jumped.

Siesta was humming a tune to herself as she walked with various clothes from the noble students she was assigned to wash. She had heard a interesting rumor today, something about a noble summoning a man as a familiar. But this wasn't a ordinary man from what the maid had heard. He was tall, pale, he wore a long red coat with gold accents, and his skin was incredibly pale. But what she heard was the most striking thing about him was his deep red eyes. They are said to be like crystal orbs of blood that delved deep into the soul. And as a bonus... the man was supposed to be extremely handsome. Siesta wished she could meet a man like that, a mysterious heartthrob who would whisk her away to a life of prosperity and pleasure.

"Excuse me miss, may I have a moment of your time?"

"KYAA!"

Siesta let out a cute scream and threw her basket into the air when a smooth sophisticated voice called out to her. She quickly turned around and adopted a heavy blush when she saw who had come up behind her out of nowhere. Tall, pale, and gorgeous, that is what she could describe this man as. He had dark brown hair and a sharp face with blood red eyes.

Blood... red... eyes.

The realization hit the maid quickly. THIS was the human familiar. He was much more attractive than the rumors said he was. The man was like a angel come to Halkeginia. How far from the true Siesta was in that matter.

Dracula bent down and gathered up the clothes and basket Siesta had dropped. "My apologizes, I did not mean to startle you," the vampire said with a smile as he handed the basket back to the maid.

Siesta's face became even darker with his charismatic smile and attitude. "I-I-I-It's f-f-fine, Sir. It was my fault," the black haired girl stuttered out.

The Prince of Darkness let out a small chuckle. "Humble and respectful... I find those to be good qualities in a young woman. What is your name?"

"S-Siesta, Sir, my name is Siesta," she answered.

Ah... a exotic and beautiful name you have there Siesta. Could you assist me in pointing out where the library is," while he is not a womanizer, the vampire has this natural seductive aspect to him. The charisma worked when Siesta looked like she would pass out if he said anything more that smooth.

Siesta composed herself before she answered the vampire. "It's in the west wing of the main building. After you exit the Grand Hall its hard to miss."

Dracula smiled and turned around. "Thank you for the assistance Siesta, I will repay this assistance you have given me one day," and with that he began to walk away from the girl

"Wait!"

The dark lord turned around to see Siesta standing straight as an arrow with her hands crossed at her waist. "W-What is your name Sir?"

"Dracul."

"Dr-Dracul," she questioned, having never heard such a strange name before.

"Call me Dracula, its a bit easier."

Siesta smiled brightly. "Very well Sir Dracula, enjoy your night."

The vampire nodded and walked away, leaving Siesta alone to go back to work. The maid returned to her duties with a blush on her face and a head filled with thoughts of a crimson eyed vampire.

**Library**

Finding the library was easy, getting in was easier. Apparently the staff don't bother to lock the doors. Dracula walked into the massive library and began to look for books on this new world. Luckily he found a massive book labeled **"Halkeginia: A Complete History" **in one of the isles. Using the light of the two moons, Dracula began to learn the makeup of this new world. He had all night, vampire don't require as much sleep as other creatures. In the morning he would return and awaken his summoner, and learn how he'll be spending his time in this world of magic.

** And we're done.**

** Next chapter will be fun, Dracula vs Guiche... man that will not be pretty for the blonde fop. But it will be fun for all of us.**

** Also... Dracula is not the biggest fan of religions or gods, so expect bashing. I apologize beforehand because I in no way am trying to offend anyone, just portraying a character.**

** So that's about it for now, I'll see you all next time.**

** Please review, comment, and PM, I want to hear from you all.**


	3. Announcement

**Familiar of Blood**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: UP FOR ADOPTION**

** Hello everyone... I realize that its been awhile since any of you have heard form me, and I apologize for that. These last few months have been difficult for me; my work takes up almost all my time and my other story experienced a popularity explosion so that takes up what free time I do have. I am truly sorry if that makes it look like I'm a coward but it's just what the world has thrown at me. Now I'm putting this up for adoption so it doesn't die, and I'll gladly help out with the plot anyway I can. If you are up to taking Familiar of Blood, please PM me, because I have no idea how to hand over a story to another writer.**

** Again, I'm deeply sorry for disappointing all of you, and I hope this won't cause any bad feelings from you all.**


End file.
